This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 098115324 filed May 8, 2009.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter, and more particular, to a color filter having property of high light-transmittance and a color reflective display device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since reflective display devices reflect incident light for displaying images, the back light module is unnecessary in the reflective display devices. Thus, the reflective display devices have properties of low power-consumption, light weight and thinness. Therefore, the reflective display devices get much attention in the display industry.
For the color reflective display device, a color filter is usually used to enable the reflective display device displaying color images. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating incident light of the color reflective display device in prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the color reflective display device 100 includes a color filter 102, a display medium layer 104 and a reflective electrode array substrate 106. The light L is transmitted from the outside of the color reflective display device 100 to the display medium layer 104 through the color filter 102 and reflected by the reflective electrodes (not shown) of the reflective electrode array substrate 106. Then, the light transmits through the display medium layer 104 and the color filter 102 sequentially to human eyes 101. Thus, the human eyes 101 may watch colorful images displayed by the color reflective display device 100. However, since a part of energy of the light L would be absorbed by the color filter 102 before transmitted to the human eyes 101, the brightness of the color reflective display device 100 may be decreased.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a portion of the color filter in prior art. Referring to FIG. 2, the color filter 200 includes a substrate 202, a plurality of pixel units 204 and a transparent electrode layer (not shown) disposed on the pixel units 204. The pixel units 204 are disposed on the substrate 202.
As shown in FIG. 2, for increasing the brightness and saturation of the displayed images, the pixel units 204 of the color filter 200 used in the reflective display device not only include red filter films R, green filter films G and blue filter films B, also include white filter films W for increasing brightness. However, the light transmittance of the color filter 200 is increased by the white filter films W within limit.